


The stabbing of Hotchner, Aaron.

by violent_woman66



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Mentioned George Foyet, Rape, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_woman66/pseuds/violent_woman66
Summary: What went on in Hotchners mind when Foyet disproved the profil, and where was Reid?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, George Foyet/Aaron Hotchner
Kudos: 16





	The stabbing of Hotchner, Aaron.

I do not own Criminal minds or the characters, nor do I profit from such.

The knife slid deeper, the pain took his breath, god the pain was too much, he couldn’t even scream.  
‘Reid, please I need you.’ The thought tore through him as Foyet plunged the knife down yet again. Then the attacker (the pain had taken his identity) stripped down, those scars were all Hotch could see in the blurring and misting of his vision. Foyet, surely only one man had the nerve, had moved his drab tie aside, almost as if to save it from the horror of blood flowing from smooth cuts, the tight neatness becoming suffocating around his neck, all he wanted, feeble as it was, was to reach up and loosen it along with the button below. The shirt was ruined. Gods, was it the fifth of sixth cut? before the deranged man cut the stiff leather of his belt, shedding his own before pushing two sets of trousers out of the way. Hotches’s boxers quickly shredded between insertions of the sharp knife. Another, then another, ‘please let it stop.’  
“This is going to change the way you profile” intruder of his home and body crooned as the knife pushed in again, but it was different, Hotch felt it in two places. His stomach had the numb pain, whilst another pain flare between his legs, a pain he had welcomed only a week before with the slender genius. Each thrust between his legs was accompanied by the thrust of a blade into his torso. Slow and torturous. Stab, glide, push. Don’t blink, never blink, Hotch knew he needed to keep his eyes open as long as possible. “Spencer” ‘please save me’,   
‘Count Aaron,’ he told himself, trying to focus on the soon to be matching set of scars, ‘Oh God will I look like that.’ Aaron knew it couldn’t last forever, but forever it did. Finally, one last cut, just near his heart, did the knife shuddered or was it the shaft between his legs? Why wasn’t it over yet? The cuts had been made, his blood greedily tasted on a wonton tongue, seed spilt in stolen embrace. He heard the clothe shuffle and felt his hips shuffle again as clothes were replaced, then movement, each one a painful jolt, so much movement. Red, blue, red, blue, the sound that followed so familiar. So much sound was this his car? People were yelling, a voice that said he was Morgan but wasn’t really, “Spencer, Please.” Hands, so many hands. More than had held the knife, why were they holding him down now? He could taste the blood, the violation, but the pain was just out of reach, if only he could reach it, then he would be whole, feel whole. The last few hours of pain and hazy confusion, left Hotch wondering what was real and what was not, had he called put to the one he knew might save him? Or not?

Finally the cotton was removed from eyes and ears. But he was all alone at first. Then all the team visited, except the one face he wanted to see. It was all too quick, Hayley was in trouble, the flash back made his heart race. Then the real Morgan was back, Hayley and Jack were safe.  
They were safe, taken away where they would not be found. But were was Spencer? Aaron knew it was still new what they had, but for the younger man to not visit at all said more than he could take, not when everything was so hazy, and pain filled. Didn’t they declare their love already? That at least should have merited a bed side visit or a phone call.  
Morgan had cleaned up the blood in his apartment, the lingering cologne he favoured had confirmed it. There must have been more than blood there, but no mention was made of it. Not that he had noticed at first, before he had left the hospital bed Prentis had finally told him, no inflection in her voice, Spencer was shot. That was why he never visited, he was tied down to a bed in another hospital, clean across the city. He had tried to leave, even swung at the staff trying to hold him and with no-one by his bedside, he had been subjected to a seventy-two-hour psychiatric hold. Sedated, tied down and given narcotics, all three of Spencers fears come true. 

Then the cases started again, first the survivor of child abduction, then an angel of revenge. Life went on, that’s when the notes started, Spencer, not Hayley. Pictures of Spencer with his throat cut, bullet holes photo shopped on, what was worse was the kiss marks and love hearts drawn in blood.  
One time a reminder of the night Aaron and Foyet spent together. “I wounder if he tastes as sweet, Love George” was written on the back of a news clipping about Spencer taking a bullet to protect a respected Doctor and his son.  
It was after that note the even Hotch could not deny his stalker had shifted focus. Oh God please no his Spencer. They had fallen in love, hungered for each other’s touch and truths.   
Hotch flew out of his office, but Spencer was gone, finishing his work hours ago. Hotch frantically sent a text put, everyone on his team but Reid, “Reid is in danger, save him.”  
His heart pounded, He had to get there in time. Garcia called, he kept the line open but didn’t speak. He was the first there, so many stairs, too many. He burst through that small flimsy wooden door, blood, so much blood. The smell of burnt gun powder. The body on the floor didn’t even register to Hotch, Spencer was there sitting in his softest chair, blood oozing from his face, chest and knee. “Did you know? He said you knew.”   
“I knew, forgive me, but I knew.” Aaron, begged as he fell to his knees.  
When the rest of the team flowed into the cramped room, it was Rossi that checked the cooling body on the aging carpet. Spencer nor Aaron could ever step foot in their defiled homes again. Too much blood and violence permeated the walls.  
Hotch never left Spencers side after that, not in the ambulance, not the hospital and definitely not in the small two-bedroom house they rented.   
After leaving witness protection with his mother, Jack stayed with them twice a month and when the two men finally married it was Hayley and Jack that walked Aaron down the white silken isle, into the waiting arms of the loving Spencer William Reid.


End file.
